


Grow up and Blow Away

by Striipey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, M/M, eventual romance at least, everyone will be in this story one way or another!, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striipey/pseuds/Striipey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to her father, Kamui is now allowed to attend 'Divinity University', a school co-founded by deans Sumeragi and Garon. Unused to this new setting, Kamui will have to manage with countless new people while still keeping her grades up to par.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow up and Blow Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is technically the first time I'm writing a multiple chapter fanfic that I want to be dedicated to! I'm not entirely sure where I will go with this story but I hope it manages to please someone!
> 
> Chapters are unbeta'd!

The news comes in the form of a hand delivered letter, given to her by her butler and from her father. Kamui takes it and rips it open with a blade she conveniently kept at her bed side. Her blood red eyes scan over the page to read its contents, widen, and this time she takes her time in trying to make sure she isn't being deceived. 

She looks up at Jakob with her jaw dropped. "Is he... is he serious?" 

When Jakob nods and grins Kamui screams in glee and throws her arms around his neck. "This is incredible!"

 

"Now my Lady, the people you will inevitably encounter are nothing short of the primal apes they advertise in the media. You are aware of that, yes?"

"Jakob I hardly believe that there will be a bunch of money grabbing, boyfriend stealing, two faced... what was that other one?"

"Dolts? Ill-Mannered? Idiotic?"

Kamui chuckled. "Any of those will fit."

For a majority of her life Kamui had been home schooled at the command of her father. Studies would take place at a branch far from the Ivy-League school that her father helped found. For reasons that she had trouble remembering Kamui hadn't been allowed to be transferred, wasn't allowed to freedom of extra curricular activities that weren't decided by her father, and the studies were dictated by her father's ill-mannered right hand, Iago. That is, until now at least. 

The letter that had arrived a week prior to this date granted her the partial freedom that she had not been able to obtain in any other situation. The letter was unexpected, written in his aggressive cursive and stamped with his traditional seal.

You will be transferred, starting a week from today. Xander will be showing you around and Jakob will be accompanying you for the duration of your stay.  
Your grades will be nothing less than stellar, if they are to diminish I will not hesitate to rip you out of the academy.

The letter was very curt but undeniably sent from her father. What had prompted this letter, Kamui couldn't fathom the idea, but she was absolutely ecstatic. 

So now, a week from the arrival of the letter, Kamui was settled in the plush leather seat of Jakob's car and unbridled excitement churning in every ounce of her being. The weight of her ID was foreign against her chest and she found her shoes rather constricting ("They merely need time to stretch out. They are brand new after all." explained Jakob, whose chest was puffed out due to his success in actually getting the shoes on the girl.) She looked over at Jakob, the school's black and violet uniform replacing his usual work attire. A good look on him, she thought, he needs to wear different clothes more often.

"Do you think they'd like me?"

The question came as a shock to Jakob, whose grip suddenly tightened on the wheel as he restrained himself from fully facing her in order to focus on the road. "Why, that question is preposterous! Anyone with any semblance of a brain will absolutely adore you, my Lady. If not then I will gladly level their home."

With a laugh, she looked out out the windshield to see the large and imposing stature that is 'Divinity University'. "Thank you Jakob, I feel much better now."

"It is my pleasure."

 

"You know, I knew this school would be big but I didn't imagine it being this big!"

Kamui arched her back to get a semi decent look at the impressive piece of architecture work in front of her. The building was an interesting combination of Gothic and Japanese architecture, something she could attribute to the building's two founders. Imposing gargoyles lined the sides of the building and within the marble pillars that held the building's levels up. In front of the building lie a large but more reassuring marble fountain with a sleeping dragon as the center piece that oddly complimented and neutralized the daunting building that is Divinity University. Small glimpses of gardens could be seen from either side of the building and were apparently a hot spot for students considering that many students were chatting with their peers. 

Kamui practically bounced on her feet and tightened the grip on her school bag. "Oh god I think I'm getting anxious. There's going to be so many people here, I haven't seen anyone near my age in years! And no, siblings and the friends I made because of dad don't count."

Jakob lowered his hand when he went to speak and shook his head. "Don't worry. You will have people here enamored by your numerous charms, my lady."

Kamui grinned at her butler and close companion before being startled by a shout in the direction of the building. 

"Big sister! You're here!"

Before Kemui knew it she felt something throw themselves at her and hug her in a vicegrip. She looked down and was greeted by her younger sister's bright and endearing visage. 

"Hey Elise! Nice to see you too." she laughed and wrapped the youngest daughter of the dean in an equally enthusiastic hug. "Aren't you supposed to be in class though?"

Despite her young age, Elise has been here longer than Kamui ever has. While she isn't old enough to fully attend this school, her high school has arranged for her to take some classes within Divinity's walls. Her chauffeurs Effie and Arthur transport her from place to place without a hitch.

Elise shrugged and gave her sister a reassuring grin. "I got permission to come out here and greet you! Xander and everyone else are at the door, come on!"

At the top of the stairs stood Xander, Leo, and Camilla. At the sight of the newest arrival, Xander spread his arms and greeted her with a smile.

"Welcome to school, little princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Some things to keep in mind while I write this story so you can be familiar with the background.
> 
> \- Sumeragi and Garon are the deans of the university.  
> \- The university is set in a neutral territory so one dean has no more control than the other.  
> \- Both families will be in the university one way or another but not everyone will.  
> \- The university is made up of mainly nobility and the richer portion of the group, a few exceptions are made based on grades and other circumstances.  
> \- Personalities are the same but some changes will be made as this doesn't necessarily follow the plot lines of Birthright/Conquest/Revelations
> 
> That's all I have?? I'll tell you if anything important needs to be mentioned!
> 
> Also! I'd appreciate any criticism/comments because this is my first time writing something with any semblance of a plot and I want to get better <3


End file.
